Wild Cat
by Aureate Cayleaf
Summary: After Gibbs left NCIS, Tony was placed in charge of the team and Ziva was left without a partner. How does Tony react when the director gives Ziva a new partner? TIVA fic. COMPLETE
1. The Coming of Calvin

Wild Cat

Chapter 1

The bullpen was still quiet, though weeks had passed since Gibbs had left. Most of the team wasn't willing to accept new leadership, especially not from agent Tony DiNozzo. They'd been solving cases left and right, same as before, but no one respected their new leader. Yeah, they obeyed his orders, but they still questioned whether or not he actually knew what he was doing. Hell, he couldn't blame them for that, he barely knew himself if he knew what he was doing. At least he could consult Ziva, she was his partner, and didn't that mean it was okay to rely on her? Sure, he was "technically" her boss now but…hadn't Gibbs and the director remained partners through to the very end?

A handsome man with black hair and piercing blue eyes was sitting at Tony's desk with a seductive smile aimed right at Ziva. Now, Tony considered himself a fairly mature person, but he stared at that man with the same malice he'd thrown at Ziva when she'd taken Kate's desk the first time. That's not your's, Tony roared inside his mind. This guy had really overstepped his bounds on this one. Ziva had her dark eyes locked on her paperwork but it was quite obvious that she wasn't paying it any attention. She was desperately trying to ignore the horny toad hitting on her from Tony's desk. Her black hair fell dutifully down to veil her expression before her mask of ice broke. Ah, at least Tony had one loyal person in his life.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tony demanded as he walked to his desk.

"I'm Calvin, I was assigned to be partners with Miss David." The man explained.

"By who?"

"The director."

"Well, you can pack up your stuff, Calvin. Special Agent David has no need of a partner."

"You always need backup for dangerous missions. You should know that, as a former field agent."

"Look, buster, I am not a former field agent. I am a field agent, AND I happen to be the partner of Special Agent David, so get your sorry ass off of my team!"

"I thought you were the boss."

"Where does it say I can't be both?"

"It's implied."

"Implied my ass. Do you want a new partner, Zee-vah?" Tony twisted around to glare at her.

"Tony, whether I want one or not doesn't matter. Calvin's right, I do need a partner." Ziva kept her head down.

"And what am I? Swiss cheese?"

"You're my boss, Tony."

"How about we make happy Calvin the boss? Everybody seems to like him, and his stuffed tiger could be our new mascot," Tony grumbled.

"DiNozzo! My office, now." The director marched through the bullpen on her way up to her office.

"Tony?" Ziva caught his arm as he walked by.

"Ziva," he acknowledged with a chill that stung.

"As for if I want another partner, you should not have to ask."

"You never gave me the impression I was liked, Zee-vah."

"You need to pull your boot out of your ass."

"My head, you mean?"

"You must be very flexible."

He laughed unwillingly and pried her hand off before continuing up to the director's office.

"I thought you'd be a little more mature about this," the director scolded as she sat down behind her desk. "Gibbs wasn't nearly so hysterical when we were separated. You do know that we used to be partners?"

"Yes ma'am. But I am still here, ma'am. I can't…I can't just watch someone steal my partner from me." Tony lowered his head, knowing full well that he was being unreasonable.

"You and Ziva care about each other, there's no denying it DiNozzo."

"She's my partner, of course we care about each other."

"Try to listen to me, Tony." The director drummed her fingers on her desk irritably. "If you want Ziva to be safe, you would actually prefer to have someone around to look out for her when you can't. You have a bigger job to do now."

"The last time we hired someone to help out this team, he tried to kill Abby. With all due respect, I don't trust this guy and while my gut isn't as famous as Gibbs' was, I still trust it."

"You are jealous."

"Ziva doesn't want another partner either."

"She knows that she needs one. She may not want one, and she may not trust him, but she does need a partner."

"I think you're the one who's not listening, Jen." Tony bristled. "Ziva is my partner, she helps me and I need her. This Calvin guy is not a part of my team and he never will be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go figure, even Abby liked Calvin. The sick bastard doted upon the team constantly yet still managed to do his job. Tony hated him with a passion that made his head swell and threaten to explode. After filing the report for their latest case, Tony left his office for home only to find Ziva and Calvin still there...talking. Flirting. It burned his hide. Tony silently willed Ziva to whack Calvin over the head with a stapler and leave him to wallow in agony. His darling ex-partner missed the memo. Ex-partner, he felt his eyes water. It was like losing Kate all over again, only now…his partner was alive, and just out of his reach. He wasn't sure what was worse. Then, Ziva turned her head to look directly at Tony. The look in her eyes changed, her smile grew more natural. Tony just knew he was imagining it.

"Heading home, boss?" Calvin asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Tony stared him down.

"My partner wanted to stay, so I thought I'd keep her company."

"Your partner?" Tony slapped him on the back of the head. "Your partner is a living person, call her by her name."

"Miss David—"

"Ziva!" Tony slapped him again. "Dammit, you're supposed to be keeping her alive and you don't even go by first names. Stop pulling this prince charming bull! You're already on my list, buster."

"Christ, no wonder they put the two of you together." Calvin stormed to the elevator and vanished behind the doors.

"Thanks for waiting up, Ziva. I appreciate it." Tony turned his attention on her.

"I miss your style, Tony. This one just isn't as much fun." She flashed a suggestive look.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" he smirked. "I wish there was a way we could still be partners. If I had a choice, you'd run the team with me."

"I know, that's what I like about you. That and the fact that you're as stubborn as a mule."

"Ass, Ziva."

"Fine, you're an ass, then."

"That's usually not a complement."

"It wasn't intended as one."

"And that's what I like about you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Shall we go, sweet cheeks? I haven't slept in three days and you don't look so rested yourself."

"Sleep sounds good, my little hairy butt."

"DiNozzo, David." The director stepped into the bullpen with an expression that bespoke of both sympathy and impatience for both of them. "Might I ask what you're doing?"

"Just going home, ma'am." Tony gave Ziva a squeeze and refused to move his arm. "Long case."

"And Calvin?"

"Just left." Ziva looked up to Tony's face, not bothering to veil her adore for him. "He would've left earlier, but he's confused as far as who my real partner is."

"Not you too, Ziva." The director groaned.

"What did you expect? We're two of the same."

"Two of a kind, Zee-vah," Tony corrected.

"Two of a kind?" The director looked at the pair of them with a strange light in her eyes. "I suppose you are, aren't you?"

"Ma'am?"

"I'm going to go on a trip for a few days."

"When did you decide to do that?"

"Just now." With that, the director left the two agents alone.

"So…need a ride, Ziva?" Tony offered.

"I could use one, are you offering?" She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, just long enough to repair the damage that Calvin had done to his ego.

"Yes, didn't that bastard partner of your's do the same?"

"No."

"Well, what's he good for?"

"He's not so hard to look at."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have the DiNozzo charm, does he?"

"No, but there's quite enough DiNozzo charm around here."

"You think this Calvin guy is better than me?"

"Why are you so upset about him? Tony, I told you that I like you better."

"Yeah, but everyone just loves the guy. I mean, even Abby's accepted him and she's still uneasy around you."

"I tend to have that effect."

"Just, tell me what is so great about this guy, Ziva."

"I don't like him, I'm not the one to ask."

"You were flirting with him."

"But who is taking me home, Tony? Who is the bigger man?"

"I know…it's just…"

"Stop worrying, it's not attractive on you." She pulled him to the elevator by his hand. "The others are still upset about Gibbs leaving, they'll accept your leadership soon. You'll see."

"Says the Mossad agent who still doesn't fit in."

"We have each other, yes? Two of the same."

"Two of a kind, Zee-vah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review!


	2. Back from the Brink

Chapter 2

Sleep was as precious as gold and every bit as illusive now. Whenever Ziva did find a time where she could drift off, her thoughts were haunted by Tony, and her dreams filled by watching him slip out of her life forever. She was afraid of being separated from him. Although Tony may not have been the perfect guy and most of his charm occurred by complete accident, he accepted her as a normal person. Tim may have been kind to her on occasion, but he never welcomed her like Tony did. She didn't even want to make the comparison to Calvin. That man might have had charm oozing out of his pores but…oh, who was she kidding anyway? The only reason she didn't like Calvin was because he wasn't Tony. Something about him had managed to worm its way into her skin, almost like a tick. Yes, a tick. It refused to leave, and its existence was not only disgusting but deeply and profoundly disturbing. Around the time that she had managed to come to that conclusion, her cell rang and any chance of sleep was torn from her grasp.

"Hello?" Ziva yawned into the phone.

"Morning, Ziva." Tony replied in an equally groggy voice. "We've got a case."

"I'll be there in a few." She hung up without waiting for a reply, knowing that there wasn't going to be one. Tony would brief her when she got to the office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A gigantic cougar lay spiraled out near a grove of trees with its eyes wide open in a death stare and blood dripping from its gaping mouth. Several bullet wounds peppered the corpse's side. Whoever had killed it had caught the animal by surprise. Had the cat been charging, the shots would have hit it in the face and chest. Had it been trying to escape, the shots would have caught it in the hindquarters. No, this beast had never seen what killed it. What had called NCIS to the scene, however, was what the dead cat was using as a pillow. The cat was halfway on top of a disemboweled marine. There were marks on the body typical of a cat attack, which Ducky was explaining to Tony when Ziva and Calvin arrived.

"What I don't understand is what a cougar is doing here." Ducky glanced up from his work to greet the approaching field agents but without his usual kindness.

"Haven't cougars been extinct in this area for hundreds of years?" Calvin knelt beside the cat curiously.

"Yeah, but not too long ago some people started seeing some big cats roaming around an airbase. Seems a stretch, but this could be one of those cats." Tony sipped his coffee. "Ziva?"

"But that doesn't explain what it's doing here." She glanced flashed a picture and slipped something into an evidence bag. "Dog tags."

"Well, seems pretty open and shut." Calvin sighed. "Marine gets attacked by man-eating cat. End of story."

"Afraid not." Ducky opened the cat's mouth. "I don't think that this poor fellow was our first victim."

"That happens with man-eaters sometimes."

"Not like this, I'm afraid." Ducky moved the body of the cougar aside. The dead marine still had his dog tags on. "I believe this cat preferred a certain kind of person. If we search the park, I imagine we would find quite a few dog tags laying around."

"A coincidence?" Ziva suggested.

"We should find the den. I shall have an expert come in to perform an autopsy on the cougar." Ducky grunted at he climbed to his feet. "I wonder if I might have a word with the person who shot the creature."

"Your wish is my command, Ducky." Tony led him away from the crime scene where Tim was questioning the person who'd come across the scene. "Hey Probie, Duck wants to put in a few questions. Think you could run down and help out Ziva and Calvin?"

"Um…I was just…" Tim gestured.

"Did that sound like a request, Probie?"

"No sir." Tim grumbled and marched to the crime scene.

"Ducky, this is Alica. She's the ranger that stumbled upon the cat." Tony explained.

"Did you take anything off of the cougar? A collar of some sort?" Ducky asked.

"No. I assume you think it might have been being tracked, then." Alicia said.

"Perhaps. Did you see any sort of den where the cat may have been living?"

"No, but there is a little cave near the northeast corner of the park. That's where I think it could've been staying."

"Would you take us to it?" Tony jotted something down on a notepad.

"That isn't a request, is it?" she smirked.

"Not really, no." Tony replied humorlessly. He was too tired to play around with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Funny, Tim thought as he worked through the area with Ziva and Calvin, he had never gotten the impression that Ziva was quiet. Around Tony, she very rarely stopped giving him a rough time, but she just wasn't as quick on her feet with Calvin. She seemed bored with her work, and the only signs of energy she showed were quick bursts of annoyance. Calvin was a nice guy, why did she get so frustrated with him?

"Why don't you like Calvin?" Tim asked after Ziva's umpteenth explosion.

"Because he's an idiot." Ziva pitched her voice so that Calvin would hear that particular comment.

"But you seemed to get along just fine with Tony and his brain's not much to be proud of."

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say, McGee."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"A what?" She looked at him in a state of udder bewilderment. "What is that?"

"Um…a step shy of love."

"I don't think I want to share my feelings with you."

"Does that mean yes?"

"That means keep your toes out of it, McGee!"

"Nose, Ziva." Tony muttered as he walked up behind them. "But while we're here, do you have a crush on me?"

"From McGee's explanation of the term, I could have a crush on Ducky."

"Not Abby?"

"Abby and I don't get along. You tell me what a crush is."

"A crush means that you're interested in a romantic relationship."

"Oh…in that case, I most definitely do not have a crush on Ducky."

"And me?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Tony?"

"Just trying to get an answer."

"I'm saving myself for McGee."

"What?" McGee blinked stupidly at her.

"Get back to work, Probie." Tony gave him a dismissing wave. "What've you got here, Ziva?"

"Ducky was right, I've found six more sets of dog tags already." Ziva glared devilishly at Calvin. "Where as my better half has yet to discover what he's done with his rubber gloves."

"I'll have you know that I did find something!" Calvin marched over with an evidence bag held triumphantly over his head. "Look at this, do you know what this is?"

"It vaguely resembles a…" Tony's eyes grew to the size of hubcaps. "A leash?"

"Choke collar, used for training dogs." Calvin grinned.

"So…maybe the cougar ate a dog, yes?" Ziva folded her arms over her chest. "Is that a viable explanation, Calvin?"

"I think this collar might've fit around the cat's neck."

"Have you ever tried to train a cat?"

"You think someone might've trained the cat to go after marines?" Tony tapped his pen on his notebook.

"Why else would there be so many dog tags?"

"You're loving this investigation, aren't you, Tony?" Ziva laughed. "An ass-murderer training cougars to hunt marines."

"Ax-murderer." Tony sipped on his coffee, thinking. "Let's find out where this thing lived. I don't want to admit it, but Calvin may be right about this.

----------------------------------

Don't forget to review!

In April 2006, there were sightings of cougars around an airbase in DC.

Cougars have been extinct in the region for over 500 years.


	3. Living Nightmares

Chapter 3

The cave had been a holy nightmare to inspect. If Tony had been nauseous upon the initial sight of what had happened, stepping into the cougar's den was enough to shove him over the edge. He grabbed Ziva's shoulder, and stared into the den with a deathly pallor. There were dozens of bloody dog tags littering the floor, along with bones that had, in all likelihood belonged to marines. Two small cubs were gnawing on an arm, their baby teeth barely cutting into the meat and their muzzles were bathed in blood. Ziva guided him past the cubs, poor Tony was unable to walk with his eyes open in the den of those creatures. She snapped a picture of the cubs as they walked by, speaking only to warn Tony of the lowering ceiling. Through a narrow passage was a room lined with cages and tracking equipment. On the floor was another dead marine, only this one was covered in what appeared to be meat cutlets. Dangling on the cages were dog tags, each set covered in red blood of either human or animal. Calvin was right, someone had been training the animals.

A set of stairs led out from the room and into an old shack on the outskirts of the park but according to park officials the building hadn't been rented out in months. The last person to stay there was an old man who'd disappeared and never been found. Wasn't surprising, the cougars had probably gone up the stairs at one point or another. What was there to stop them? The real question was: who had trained the cats? It could have been the old man who'd vanished, but it looked as if someone had been feeding the cougars up until a few days ago. Someone who'd have something to gain by harming the US army with stolen felines that no one would even believe existed in these parts. Tony suspected terrorists, and he wasn't the only one. Park officials moved the twenty man-eaters locked up in cages along with the two cubs to a safe location, each one telling Tony that they'd never seen anything like this before.

"It's hardly a wonder you hate cats," Calvin said as the last cat was hauled away.

"Do you know what will happen to those animals now, Calvin?" Ziva glared. "They have to be killed, you know that."

"I may not like cats, but I wouldn't wish something like this on them. They don't know any better." Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I want the guy that did this. Even without counting the cats, we've got well over fifty bodies. In all, there's probably hundreds we don't know about."

"I was just…" Calvin sighed. "I want to fit in, Tony."

"You fit in. Abby and McGeek adore you. That doesn't mean I have to."

"The only reason you don't like me is because I took your place at Ziva's side."

"No, that's not the only reason I don't like you. Get back to work, Calvin." Tony opened the door to his car. "We'll get back to the office, sift through records for the renting of that cabin and have our little Voodoo princess work her magic. Then, we'll know who did this, where to find him, and we'll throw his ass into the guillotine."

"You coming, Ziva?" Calvin asked.

"I'm riding with Tony." She hopped into the passenger seat.

"Fine." With a scowl, Calvin got into his own car and tore off down the road.

"You've got that Gibbs look about you right now, Tony." Ziva commented. "Your gut is telling you something, yes?"

"Either that, or I might just be jealous." He clapped her on the shoulder, threw the car into gear and took off after Calvin.

---------------------------------------

Abby was waiting for him when Tony stepped into the lab to hand off the samples he'd gotten from Ducky. She took the samples without comment and continued to stare at him indignantly until he grew uncomfortable and turned to leave. Tony found himself unable to exit the lab, though. Something told him that he should take the goth's silence to heart and find out why she wasn't badgering him. He'd forgotten to bring her another dose of caffeine, which meant that Probie would probably be the one to do so. A fact that didn't bother Tony or Abby all that much. It wasn't exactly a secret that McGeek was more than half in love with Abby, he wouldn't mind an extra trip down to see her and Abby wouldn't mind seeing him either. Listening to his gut, Tony faced Abby again to find her still staring at him.

"What's up with you, Miss Queen-of-the-Damned?" Tony let out a whoosh of air. "You know I'll send McGeek down later with one of those monster-sized jugs for you."

"You're acting more snobbish than usual, Tony. Do you really think Calvin's a bad guy or are you just having control issues?" Abby set the evidence aside. "You've been real mean to him, you know?"

"I'm not having control issues."

"It's obvious you're jealous of Calvin, you don't even try to hide it, Tony."

"I'm not jealous of Calvin."

"Come on, acceptance is the first step to recovery."

"I won't recover, Abby, until this jerk is off of my team and away from my partner."

"She isn't your partner anymore! When will you be ready to let her go?"

"Who says I have to?"

"Why don't you just get married to her, then? You'd never have to let her go."

"I'm not getting married until the girls stop flocking to me. Giving up grazing rights prematurely is just stupid."

"No offence, but that means you should have gotten married before you were born."

"Don't bring that up."

"You were betrothed?"

"That's none of your business, is it?"

"You were!"

"Get back to work, Abby." Tony barked and marched to the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, a significant twist? Maybe, maybe not.

I heart reviews! Keep 'um coming guys!


	4. In the Dark

Chapter 4

In the past fifteen hours, Tony had learned more than he'd ever cared to know about the cougars that had been found at the scene of the crime. It was bad enough to deal with cats, but he'd had to listen to a never-ending explanation of how the amount of scat proved how impossible the whole case was. Someone, perhaps the trainer or a second party had been picking up the scat outside the cave to provide the illusion that no cougars patrolled the area. Abby finally finished with the conclusion that she'd been able to pull records off the computer they'd found in the room with all the cages. Though the names of the trainer(s) were not listed, the records held feeding schedules, ID numbers of each cat and a frequency that some sort of tracking device ran on. Sure enough, Ducky and his specialist managed to pull several microchips from the cats. Some cats had even been registered by local zoos for breeding programs several years ago. Apparently the animals had been burgled at the airport because they'd never come off the plane.

So, Tony sent Ziva and Calvin to search the airport and question who they could find that had served as staff on that particular flight. It was a long shot, he knew, but at the moment he was ready to try anything. What shocked the team was that Tony hadn't gone with Ziva and Calvin. This was the first time they'd done anything without him hovering like a mother hen. Even Tony was a bit shocked by his sudden decision to send them off alone, and the more he thought about it, the more he worried that he'd finally done something stupid. Perhaps the peer pressure had gotten to him a bit. Everyone else liked Calvin, therefore, he should be fine with the bastard as well. His anxiety didn't show, mostly because Tony had locked himself up in his office and hadn't left for hours. He'd had to stop himself from pulling out the stash of emergency whisky in his desk a good twenty times already and resorted to pacing restlessly. It was small wonder that he didn't start foaming at the mouth from stress.

A delicate knock on the door interrupted his disturbed thoughts. Quickly, Tony sat in his chair and assumed the most casual look he could before choking out permission to enter. Ziva stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. The man looked like hell had tried to suck his soul out through his eyeballs. Dark circles appeared under his eyes alongside slight traces of exhaustion lines. They made him look several years older than he actually was. Never had Ziva noticed how much like Gibbs he was before. Yet here, with his face half rotted by the lack of sleep and surplus of worry, the pair of them really could have been father and son. She walked over to his side, signs of concern and sympathy making her eyes gleam like crystals under the fluorescent lights. Before Tony could make any sort of denial about why he was worried, she shoved a fist full of paperwork in his face.

"When did you do this, Ziva?" He flipped through the packet. "This is what you got from the crew?"

"Yes, no body remembers seeing the cat except one flight attendant who'd been sneaking the cat red rum." Ziva folded her arms across her chest. "She claimed that she was under the impression it would calm him."

"But the cat we're looking for was female."

"Exactly, Tony. But the flight attendant informed me that the creature was in fact, a boy. She told me a great deal about the poor thing's anatomy."

"Unless there was another cat on board."

"Perhaps. There were quite a few cats in that cave."

"Maybe he has connections with the airport. Did you talk to everyone?"

"Calvin questioned one of the pilots, but the other doesn't get back until tomorrow." Ziva took the paperwork from him and place it on his desk. "You do not look well, Tony."

"The director is pissed at me, do you expect me to be basking in the sunshine?"

"You could have come with us."

"I need to give you your space."

"Who said that? You're my partner, yes?"

"Was."

"For Steve's sake, DiNozzo! We've been through this already."

"Pete's sake."

"Beer up and get off your can, Tony." She Gibbs-slapped him and left.

"Cheer up and get off your ass, Zee-vah!" He yelled as the door swung shut.

"Is this a bad time?" McGee poked his head inside nervously.

"What've you got for me, elf lord?"

"All the cougars were shipped on the same plane, Tony. The pilot sticks to a circular route. He stops in the Black Hills, then he ships the cats here, and then flies to New York and starts the trip all over."

"So…dammit. I need Ziva." Tony kicked his desk.

"Uh…should I go get her?" McGee flinched involuntarily at the display.

"Just stand there for a minute, let me think." Tony rubbed his temples. "Why New York?"

"Maybe because there's a lot of black market stuff in New York?"

"Why the Black Hills?"

"Um…there are a lot of cougars there. Killing off local wildlife and such."

"Why _here?_"

"It's the capital of the country."

"What's the name of this pilot?"

"Rick O'Connor."

"Rick?" Tony turned on McGee with a look of absolute terror on his face. "Married, father of Yuri O'Connor?"

"I could check his file. You know him, boss?"

"Send Ziva and Calvin to the airport. They are not to leave until Rick arrives. Then, they bring him straight here and let me interrogate him."

"How do you know him?"

"I want you to go talk to Abby and see if you two can't find something to connect the cats to the plane. Besides, she'll need help contacting all the families of the confirmed dead."

"Tony…this guy doesn't like you, does he?"

"Why are you still standing here, McGee?"

"Are you going to brief Ziva before you send her into the crosshairs of a psycho?"

Tony grabbed McGee by his shirt collar with a fierce, territorial look in his eyes. "I would never send her into something she couldn't handle. If there was any danger at all, I would go with her myself. I'd send you as backup, Probie, but we both know how good your aim is. Officer David is more than capable of handling the situation. You just tell Calvin that if he screws this up, I will kill him myself." With that, Tony threw McGee out the door. "Now I have work to do, you have your orders. Get going!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much shorter update this time, but it feels like a good stopping point for me.

Reviews rock! Keep 'um coming.

I'll try to update ASAP because I'm being so evil to my fans right now. Mwahahaha!


	5. The Ghost And The Hunter

Chapter 5

_Dear God,_ Tony banged his head on his desk,_ I sent Ziva on a fifteen hour stake out with Calvin. That bastard had better keep his hands to himself or I swear to go I'll chop them off myself!_ Abby had been standing in the doorway, casually observing Tony's mental collapse with slight intrigue. When his head finally hit the desk though, she took pity on him and knocked on the door frame to startle him out of his reverie. Instantly, Tony was on his feet with a pathetically expectant look on his face.

Tony banged his head on his desk, Abby had been standing in the doorway, casually observing Tony's mental collapse with slight intrigue. When his head finally hit the desk though, she took pity on him and knocked on the door frame to startle him out of his reverie. Instantly, Tony was on his feet with a pathetically expectant look on his face. 

"You know, you're just as useful here as you are when you follow Ziva around." Abby handed him a file. "Here's all I could dig up from the computer. Since you're not doing anything, I think you can read and translate it yourself."

"Can I confide in you since my partner is off shacking up with Calvin?" Tony tossed the file on top of the one McGee had dropped off earlier.

"Ziva is a lot of things, but I don't think she'd just shack up with Calvin."

"Ziva is the one that's not supposed to understand sarcasm."

"Oh, right."

"Can I confide in you or not?"

"Confide away, captain!" She saluted him mockingly.

"This Rick O'Connor guy has a daughter named Yuri."

"You slept with her, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"So, why do we care about Yuri?"

"Remember when you asked if I was betrothed?"

"Yeah…oh! So Yuri is the girl you were supposed to…"

"Marry. Yeah," Tony laughed. "I wasn't about to give up bachelor-hood that young, especially not for a woman I didn't pick out myself. My parents liked the idea of joining with the O'Connor family because they owned a top-notch airline company. Besides that, Yuri was crazy in love with me. When I said no to her, she didn't take it well. Her father told me that if he ever saw me again, he'd kill me. My family threatened to disown me if I called off the wedding. So…here I am. Rick was pleased by it actually, and ended up selling half the company to my father."

"You think the guy's dangerous though?"

"Carries a firearm, real bulldog…still, I doubt he'd provide a problem to Ziva. Even if he decided to attack her."

"Didn't you say you wouldn't send her in if there was a chance of that?"

"Ziva is the only person that could possibly do this."

"And you didn't go because…"

"Because, the guy hates me and vowed to kill me if he ever saw me again."

"Yet, you intend to interrogate him?"

"He'll be disarmed and chained to a desk. I'm done confiding in you now, Abby."

"Does Ziva know about this?"

"Yes, I've told her about it. But…she might not have realized who the guy is just yet."

"When did you…?"

"You remember when the two of us went undercover?"

"Yeah, who could forget?"

"We had lots of time to talk."

"When you weren't pretending to have sex."

"Will you tell me what this computer drabble is, please?" Tony opened the folder.

"Mostly stuff about the cats, but I found something very interesting here. There were two cats, the only two that go by names. They've been on these sheets for six years."

"Breeders?"

"No, Tony. Specially trained, I think."

"How so? The other cats were trained to hunt marines, how much more specially trained can you get? Unless…" Realization dawned. "A specific target."

"Yep. A mister Dynot is due for an appointment with cougar Etak according to what I found."

"Etak?"

"Yes, Etak is supposed to eat Dynot."

"What's the name of the other cat? Are they both supposed to eat this Dynot guy?"

"Aviz and yes."

"Female, male, do you know?"

"Sisters. They're treasured by whoever was trainning them. He's got tons of photos. This one was found at the scene." Abby passed Tony a framed photograph inside a plastic bag.

Under the image, in silver ink, was a note indicating the identity of each feline. Etak was poised like a ghost atop a fallen log, staring up at the stars with a thin beam of moonlight highlighting her silhouette. She had white fur and blue-green eyes. Etak would probably provide no threat because of her luminescent coloring; she actually appeared more like a pet than a hunter. There was no blood on her snowy pelt, no mud, no nothing. She looked like she'd been freshly groomed and soaked in bleach. Aviz was a completely different story. Her pelt had such flawless coloration that Tony would not have seen her if not for the label. She was laying down below Etak, with a knowing look in her gleaming yellow eyes. Tony pulled out a magnifying glass, muttering the two cats' names to himself. He muttered them with rising fervor as the magnifying glass quivered overtop of the face of Aviz. Then, he dropped the magnifying glass and rushed past Abby.

"What's up, Tony?" Abby chased after him. "Your gut saying something? Talk to me!"

"I'm going to find Ziva and Calvin."

"Why?"

"Because, if you look in those records again, I'm pretty sure that _you_ could tell _me_."

"Tony, I don't—"

"Etak and Aviz. Go back, look at the brand on Aviz's face." Tony hit the elevator button. "Tell McGee to go with you to the lab and stay there until I get back and tell you it's safe."

"Tony! Dammit, tell me what—" The elevator shut in her face. "Ooh! There are some qualities I wish you hadn't picked up from Gibbs!"

------------------

Funny, the only thing on her mind in that moment was that she'd have killed for a pizza. Tony was a terrible influence on her. Ziva's memory of what had happened was virtually non-existent when she woke up. The only thing she knew about the events that had transpired in the brief time following Rick's arrival at the airport was that there had been a lot of activity and at some point during the fray, she'd seen Tony. His face had been the last thing she'd seen before passing out. At first, she was afraid to open her eyes. She was laying on top of a hard surface with something on top of her. Distantly, she heard Ducky conversing with Palmer about something or another. _I'm in autopsy. Am I dead?_ Shaking that thought, Ziva opened her eyes and sat up. The process was painstakingly slow. Her head felt groggy as if someone had sedated her, but she knew that wasn't the case. Why would someone knock her out on purpose?

"Ah, glad to see you're awake, my dear. How are you feeling?" Ducky was at her side immediately to shine a flashlight in her eyes. "When Tony burst in here with you in his arms, I thought it was a scene right out of one of his movies. I was almost sure that you were dead, I think Tony was fairly certain as well. You were in a terrible state."

"What happened?" Ziva flashed a surly look at the doctor. "_Am_ I all right?"

"You don't appear to be dead, now, do you?" Ducky chuckled. "Save for a few scrapes and bruises, you're just fine."

"I feel weird."

"Oxygen depravation, I would guess. Tony said that after he took care of our friend, he found you trapped under water in the fountain. Part of it broke when you crashed into it, just enough to snag your jacket. Struggling only made matters worse, before long, escaping by yourself become impossible. If Tony hadn't have been there, you would most certainly have drowned." Ducky offered her an oxygen mask. "This may help, though I tend to doubt you need it."

"No, thank you." She looked down to see what was covering her. "Ducky…why is there a jacket on top of me?"

"Tony thought you'd be cold, so he let you borrow it. I had to agree with him. Your clothes were torn irreparably."

"I'll bet he enjoyed the view."

"Tony respects you more than you know, my dear. What do you remember?"

"Gun fire, confusion…the last thing I remember seeing is Tony's face, but I don't remember being underwater."

"Yes, Tony mentioned that when he dragged you out of the fountain, you were unconscious. You weren't breathing, so he assisted you until you expelled an impressive amount of fluid and began breathing on your own. He said that you looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before you fell unconscious again."

"Where was Calvin when all this happened?"

"Tony wouldn't tell me that. What he did, was bring me the man in a body bag a few hours ago."

"Calvin is dead?"

"If there is a such thing as very dead, then our poor Calvin is very, _very_ dead. It appears that a few different people were firing on him at the same time. There are fifteen bullits in his chest. I would quite like to ask Tony about it, but he refuses to answer me. Abigail tells me that he isn't talking to her either."

"I want to talk to him."

"You won't have to wait very long. He's very worried about you. Been popping in here rather frequently since he brought you in."

"When was that?"

"A few hours ago."

The door swung shut with a dull thud. Ziva twisted to look at the entrant, only to feel something inside her heart tighten defensively. Tony hovered in the doorway, clad in clothes as tattered as Ziva's. He hadn't been able to leave to change, even though he knew she would be all right. There was something more than concern in his eyes as he looked at her. It was soft and warm, speaking only of adore and wonder. She could have basked under that look for the rest of her life, for she had never felt so beautiful or so loved in her entire life. He crossed the room to her, hesitating as he reached the table she was sitting on. Ducky looked between them, barely restraining a grin as he translated the electricity forming in the space between the two partners. The old man muttered something about visiting Abby, and left them alone. Palmer followed Ducky only a moment later, understanding why his mentor had all but fled from autopsy.

"It's…uh…about time you woke up." Tony said to break the silence.

"Am I needed?" She yawned dramatically.

"Only if you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it."

"Then let's get you back to work, partner." He offered her his arm.

"First, tell me why Calvin is dead." She hopped off the table. "I don't remember what happened and Ducky could only tell me a scattered few details."

"When Rick got off the plane, you went to get him. Calvin caught you off guard and pushed you into the marble fountain and drew his gun. I saw him preparing to fire on you while you were trying to escape from under the broken marble that'd fallen on you. So…I shot the bastard. Several security officers reacted the same way. Then, I went to help you."

"And Rick?"

"Didn't put up a whole lot of fight. One of the security officers arrested him for me, put him in the van along with Calvin's body."

"Ducky said that you saved my life," she said before finally accepting his arm.

"And how many times have you saved mine?"

"I'm trying to thank you, DiNozzo."

"No need, sweet cheeks. But if you pull this shit again, we'll have to have a talk."

"Think the director will get off of our backs now with this new-partner thing?"

"Maybe, but first things first. We've got two missing man-eaters, a dead agent who tried to kill you, my would-be father-in-law…am I forgetting anything?"

"I don't think so. This Rick fellow is Yuri's father, yes?"

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you, Miss David?"

"Tell me, Tony, how badly did you piss on Yuri?"

"Piss her off?"

"Same difference."

"Broke her heart. From what Rick tells me, Yuri never quite got over me."

"Sounds like a motive."

"Yuri died about six years ago."

"So young?"

"Car crash."

"That smokes that theory."

"Ziva…" he rolled his eyes and punched the up button on the elevator. "Anyway, get this. Calvin was trying to move in on her, just waiting for her to get over me before he did. Poor bastard was crazy about her, and so he made me out to be a villain for stealing her soul or something. Rick claims to have tried to talk Calvin off the ledge with no luck but I don't believe him."

"Me neither. I would think her father would be as angry as a jealous lover."

"Yeah."

"So, you think that the man-eaters were supposed to be a diversion?"

"Somewhat. These two cats that are still missing are specially trained to go for a specific target. Abby showed me a photo of them. The one cat is white while the other is a slightly dark yet otherwise normal looking cougar. The first is called Etak, the second is Aviz. I have reason to believe that the cats were originally registered in those notes by serial numbers and that they weren't trained to respond to those names."

"Why?"

"Aviz has a Star of David burned into her forehead. That's what clued me in."

"Why have a…dear God!" Ziva exclaimed as the elevator doors opened.

Lying in the elevator was the body of a pure white cougar with a bullet lodged between its eyes.

-------

Uh oh…any guesses?

Sorry it took so long to update. Tech probs uploading. Reviews!


	6. The Voodoo Doll

Chapter 6

Tony knew the significance of the bullet between Etak's wide open eyes. With Ziva at his side, he knelt beside the beast to examine something tied to its paw. It was a thin silver chain attached to a cross, as symbolic as the bullet. The cat was meant to represent Kate. The picture had been left in the knowledge that Tony would see Etak's name and realize what it spelled when reversed…the beautiful white hunter proved no other purpose, she had probably never even been introduced to human meat.

"The other cat must be here as well." Ziva said needlessly.

"This is how Kate died." His voice was harsh, strained by rage. "Calvin couldn't have done this, the wound is fresh, and Rick is still in the interrogation room. Shit, Ziva. I don't know who else would be involved."

"Yuri's mother?"

"Dead."

"Your family, by chance?"

"No, my family wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. Do you have anyone pissed off at you?"

Ziva smirked, knowing that he knew the answer to that question without her answering it. "None that would go about killing me in such a way. Besides…I doubt that I'm the one being targeted. Why would they place an effigy of Kate in the elevator if whoever it was was after me?"

"I'm not joking, Zee-vah."

"No one would go about it in such a round about way. What if Calvin left the cougars in here somewhere and they just got loose?"

"Where would he have put them? How would we not have noticed?"

Irritated, she threw her hands in the air. "I don't know, let's worry about that later. We need to find Aviz."

"Where do you think we should start?" He shot her a poisonous look.

"Abby's lab."

"Why Abby's lab?"

"Because this looks like a decoy, you're usually with Abby at this time of day, and the button for her floor is bloody."

"Ah…right."

"Well? Come on!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the stairs.

"You don't have a gun."

"Thank you, Tony. I might not have noticed that."

"You stay behind me." He cut her off as they jogged down the stairs.

"I can take care of myself!"

"I think the cougar might have the upper hand if you fought without a weapon." He paused just outside the door, pulling his gun.

"Let me use your's."

"No, it's my gun."

"And what if that thing kills you?"

He laughed at her silently. "You think that argument is going to make me let you do the honors? It could kill you instead."

"Maybe."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Ziva."

"Give me the gun."

"Go get help."

"No, Tony."

"Yes, Ziva."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Damn it!" Ziva hissed and bolted for the stairs.

Tony gave her a five second head start before he slipped inside, gun first. A dark cougar with a brand upon its forehead lay curled up by the counter. It glanced up at Tony expectantly, but when the agent made no move toward it, the cougar grew bored and laid its head down again.

"So glad you could join us." Ducky called from on top of the counters.

Both Abby and Palmer greeted him with a wave from where they sat on either side of Ducky.

"Should I shoot that thing?" Tony gestured with his gun.

"She sure doesn't act like she wants to eat us." Abby grinned nervously.

"Ziva and I found her sister in the elevator, dead." Tony took a step toward the cat. "You guys see a handler or anything?"

"Nope."

"I don't like this, not one bit." Tony flinched as the phone went off. He quickly picked it up to keep from spooking the cat. "This better be pretty damn—"

"Hello Tony." The phone sang.

"Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter. I see that you got the better of Calvin. I knew this would happen if he made this a face-to-face ordeal. I really liked him, Tony. And I want you to know why you're going to die." As if on cue, the cougar drew back her lips and hissed. "Calvin needed closure for Yuri, is that so much to ask?"

"Only when it involves killing someone."

"He wanted you to remember what it felt like to watch someone die. Then, when he found out how close you were to your new partner, he wanted you to remember a whole lot more than that. He wanted you to hurt as he hurt when Yuri died in his arms. Now, Ziva will die and you won't be there to protect her. Aviz will give you a little idea as to how this will occur."

"Why are you doing this, what do you have against me?"

"I have nothing against you, Tony. But we all do things we don't want for family."

The phone hung up. Tony turned to the cougar. "She isn't a maneater." He crouched down and approached Aviz as quickly as he dared. The cougar growled at him, slashing defensively. "Damn it, I'm trying to save you!" No sooner did the words leave his mouth than the Cougar collapsed and began twitching wildly on the floor.

"What the hell?" Tony jumped back. "Ducky?"

"I'm not sure." Ducky frowned.

"Whoever brought the cats in here is going to do the same thing to Ziva! What the hell is happening to it?"

"Looks like a seizure to me." Abby hopped down from her roost to get a better look. "Maybe it's a drug."

"Seizures…Calvin could have injected her when he shoved her into the fountain." Tony holstered his gun. "Ducky, Palmer, I want you to get back to autopsy and call for medical help. I'll bring Ziva back down and I want you to find a way to at least minimize the damage. Get Abby a blood sample, I believe there's plenty of Ziva's blood where she was lying earlier. And Abby, in the mean time I want you to call a cougar specialist to take a look at Aviz. Do what you think you should for it." With that, he made for the stairs.

--

"McGee!" Ziva tripped over something on her way to his desk and hit the floor.

Immediately, McGee dove to the ground to help her. "Are you okay, Ziva?"

"I'm just appley." She growled through gritted teeth. "We found Etak in the elevator, Tony went into Abby's lab to look for Aviz."

"Abby's lab? Is she all right?"

"I don't know, McGee. Tony feels the need to care for my safety at present and wouldn't let me go in with him."

"What're you doing here?"

"Aren't you listening? Go to Abby's lab, now!"

McGee jolted as if he expected Ziva to pounce on him and rip out his jugular. She probably would have in her current state of mind. As he made for the stairs, Ziva flipped onto her back and tried to ease some of the tension out of her muscles. It was difficult. Something was making her feel angry and exposed, she wanted to attack the first person to approach. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping. Sweat began to pop out in tiny beads on her forehead. The thought crossed her mind that she should page for medical help. Then, her muscles began to shake. Her stomach furiously tried to expel whatever it was that was poisoning her, to no avail. Her jaw worked as she tried to call out, but all that escaped was wisps of air. The first real spasm sent her into the side of a desk. She tried to wrap herself around the leg of the desk instinctively but her arm bucked and hit the frame with such force that she swore it had broken. Tony came charging into the bullpen, he was trying to say something to her but she could no longer hear him. His face calmed her, for he had saved her at least once already. She wanted to thank him for that. Finally, a merciful darkness descended on her as the seizure took full hold.

Tony pulled her away from the desk to keep her from inflicting further harm on herself. He rose a distress cry along with a demand for medics, his only choice was to pray that someone heard. Ducky and Palmer rushed to the bullpen, but they could do little more than Tony to help Ziva. Abby arrived about ten minutes afterward, with McGee in tow. She saw Ziva twitching on the ground and paled so dramaticly that everyone swore she would faint.

"Aviz is dead." Abby's voice cracked as she spoke, she knew that she'd probably just told Tony that his partner was as good as DOA.

"Was it just seizures?" Tony asked, his voice every bit as weak as Abby's.

"She was hacking a little bit at the end." The goth knelt down beside him. "But…mostly just seizures. Ziva probably isn't aware of anything anymore."

"I won't let anyone take her from me." He stood slowly. "I don't want to leave her, but I have to find the bastard responsible. Take care of her, Abby."

"How you planning to find who did this?"

"Follow the bat signal."

--

Don't forget reviews!

Sorry it took so long to update, it kinda died for me for a bit.


	7. Return and Revenge

Chapter 7

Tony had become more like Gibbs than the team had given him credit for. He charged straight out the door to his car. McGee followed close behind and yelled when Tony jumped into his mustang and started the engine.

"Wait up! You'll need backup." McGee panted as he plopped into the passenger seat. "What's the hurry, Boss?"

Tony gave McGee a hard look, considering if he should just kick his senior field agent out on his ass and drive off without explanation. But McGee was right…he could use some backup. Tony threw the car into gear and tore out of the parking lot. He didn't say a word to his teammate until they hit the highway. "We're going back to the crime scene."

"Think we overlooked something?"

"The bastard killing my partner is trying to lure me out there. Wouldn't have called otherwise, McGee. He's pissed because I killed Calvin."

"Why?"

"I think this guy is his brother. Sounded too young to be his father and too old to be his son. Besides, he called Calvin family." Tony swerved into the passing lane to shoot past a semi truck in excess of a hundred miles an hour. As an after thought, he flicked on the police light he'd installed in case of a situation like this.

McGee grabbed his ears, startled by the sudden influx of noise. After the shock passed, he lowered his hands, feeling foolish. "Think the guy will have an antidote?"

"Doesn't matter if he does or not. Aviz died within minutes of her convulsions. Ziva…Ziva is probably already gone, McGee." At the thought, Tony put the pedal to the floor and soared down the road at a dangerous speed. Spotting the exit, he cut between a pair of cars and shot down the path toward the crimescene. He never slowed down.

"Why are we going so fast, then?" Much as he trusted Tony's driving, he covered his eyes and found himself stomping an imaginary brake as if it were Ziva driving instead. "If the guy wants you to go there, he isn't going to leave before you show up."

"I didn't get the chance to kill Ari, but I'm getting my partner's killer this time." Tony slammed on the brakes and exploded out of the car as he spotted a man running away from the crimescene. "Freeze! Federal Agent!"

The man yelpped as he tripped. Tony descended down the hill toward him, gun at the ready with McGee just behind him. It didn't take more than a second for the man to get his bearings. He fired at the pair from where he lie in the grass, rolling to evade their return volley. McGee took cover for the fire fight, but Tony did no such thing. Tony ran as fast as he dared down the hill, firing nonstop. When his amo ran out, he threw the gun aside and grabbed the knife belted at his hip.

He thought of Ziva the first time she'd shown up at NCIS. The awkward way they'd begun their partnership. The way she moved; her lethal grace. How much she was like the cougar that had died in Abby's lab. Then, his mind fixated on an image of her with a knife much like the one he held in his hand. She was out in a graveyard attempting to arrest a band of graverobbers. The woman appearing behind her with a gun on Ducky. Ziva put her gun down. The woman prepared to fire on her. She threw her knife.

And Tony threw his. At the moment of release, he felt his partner in every cell of his body. Her strength was his, her spirit was his. They were one and they were pissed. The knife struck the man in the stomach. He gurgled helplessly as blood began to pour out of the wound. Tony looked at his quarry in satisfaction, he knelt over the man with pure hatred in his eyes and said, "You should have killed me instead."

The man laughed weakly. "I should have." Then, he fainted.

"McGee, call an ambulance. I'll meet you at the hospital." Tony climbed back up the hill to his car. "I've done what I came out here to do. Now, I need to see my partner."

McGee nodded and dialed the number on his cell phone. Tony was long gone before the operator picked up.

--

This one is for Grandma Jo, who died unexpectedly on Sunday, August 31st 2008. She was a tough old girl who always stressed the importance of reading and education. Thanks Grandma...and goodbye.

As for everyone else, don't forget to review!!


	8. FIN

Wild Cat

Chapter 8

Abby jumped to her feet as Tony walked into the hospital's reception area. She had raced down there on the heals of the ambulance while Tony had left to pursue the asshole responcible for the whole ordeal. She greeted him with a hug and clung to him with all her strength. "Tony, the stupid doctors won't tell me anything!"

"I thought she was dead." Tony muttered as he squeezed Abby back with the same enthusiasm. "Didn't think she'd even make it to the hospital."

"Well, I don't know. Nobody will tell me anything." Abby pulled away, torn between anger and worry. "They won't let me know if she _did_ make it through the door or not."

"I'm sure they'd tell us right away if she died." Tony nodded to himself. "The very minute they chose some intern to bring the bad news."

"Maybe they're still drawing straws." Abby sobbed when Tony glared at her in response to her tasteless comment. "You didn't see that cougar, Tony! And Ziva…when the paramedics showed up…there was blood coming out of her eyes and—"

"She'll be okay, Abby." He grasped her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "She's Ziva, our little Israeli ninja. Nothing can keep her down. Nothing."

It was several hours before they heard anything. A pair of doctors showed up in the late evening to announce that Ziva was still in fragile condition, but she appeared to be stable for now. The next twenty-four hours would prove critical. If she could just get the poison out of her system, she would be alright. At least her convulsions had stopped. Tony and Abby demanded to see her immediately. The doctors refused until the duo lied and claimed to be relatives.

When they entered the room, Tony went straight to Ziva's bedside and fell to his knees. She was pale from blood loss and looked as if she would shatter at the slightest touch. He swore to himself and hid his face in his hands. Abby patted him on the shoulder. "Give me a call and let me know how she's doing, okay?"

He nodded in silent confirmation. Without another word, Abby left the two old partners alone and returned to NCIS. When the door shut behind her, Tony let out a deep breath. "God, Ziva…this has just not been a good case for you, has it?"

Her lips curved in a small smile and she coughed. "You could say that."

"You're awake?" He grinned in spite of himself. "How do you feel?"

"Like piss."

"It's…never mind." Tony laughed. "You're going to be just fine, Ziva."

"I know." She reached for his hand. He met her halfway. "Did you get the person who did this?"

"Yeah, I got him." Tony nodded.

"Who?"

"Don't know yet, we'll have to run his prints. I think it's safe to say he was one of Calvin's relatives. He shot at me."

"Looks like he missed." She eyed him for a moment too long before lifting her eyes back to his. "I don't want another partner, Tony."

"Me neither." He looked away. "But we can't do this. If Calvin had been a decent guy, he would've been your partner permanently. Our feelings wouldn't have changed anything."

"What now, DiNozzo?" she asked. "Can we act like none of this ever happened?"

"As long as I'm in charge of this team…that's what we'll have to do." He let go of her hand to pull up a chair. "But we'll deal with all that once you're well again. And I'm not going anywhere until you are."

"If that's what you need to do." She rolled her eyes and sank back into her bed. "You know I don't need you looking out for me, DiNozzo."

"You know," he said with a smirk. "It'd be much easier to believe that if you weren't lying in a hospital bed right now."

"It's all your fault I'm in this mess." She scowled.

He nodded. "Yeah, 'cause I let you out of my sight."

Exasperated, she turned her head away from him. There was just no reasoning with him when he got all macho like that. And she had to admit...in about a week she'd appreciate his protectiveness and masculine stupidity. But in that exact moment, she was struggling to figure out why she hadn't killed him yet. Then, she looked back to him, following the line of his jaw with her eyes and memorizing that self-satisfied smile on his face. Her lips twitched in response to his over-confident expression. Her mind began to cloud with confused emotions, tumbling one over the other. She shook her head to clear the haze, but her tiny smirk remained. Oh no, there would be no reasoning with Tony...but was that necessarily a bad thing?

FIN!!

--

Yay! All Done. :) What did you think?

My next NCIS project will be fully written before I start posting so I don't leave you all hanging like that again. I hope to be done by Monday and will post chapters pretty much daily once I begin. It's a little strange but cute in its own right. Keep an eye out for it, it'll be rated "T" most likely. Here's a sneak preview!

(Coming Soon!) KINGDOM CROSSOVER:Post Judgement Day. The team has been torn apart, but that can't keep them from trying to rebuild what was lost. Through a series of shared dreams they will find a way to be together no matter how far apart they may be. Disney/NCIS crossovers!

Featured Disney Films: Oliver and Company, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Hercules and The Lion King


End file.
